


The Value of Silence

by TriscuitsandSoup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriscuitsandSoup/pseuds/TriscuitsandSoup
Summary: Peter had always been a grumpy sleeper, even when he was a child. Living in a large home with dozens of people bustling about at all hours of the day made him value silence as a precious commodity. Sleeping in without a child or wolf clambering into his bed and nudging his body until he finally dragged himself up was unheard of.





	The Value of Silence

Peter had always been a grumpy sleeper, even when he was a child. Living in a large home with dozens of people bustling about at all hours of the day made him value silence as a precious commodity. Sleeping in without a child or wolf clambering into his bed and nudging his body until he finally dragged himself up was unheard of.

After the fire, he spent years wishing someone would do the very thing he’d always resented. While he lay immobile in his hospital bed he longed for the touch of a pestering cousin to grab his hand and tug him out from under the blankets. He wished he could feel a cold nose touch the back of his palm and hot breath against his face. When therapy dogs came to visit his stomach knotted so tight he thought he might die. He knew it wasn’t his family, but with his eyes forever closed it was almost easy to pretend.

The first time Stiles fell asleep on his couch after researching his little brain out Peter could hardly keep from laying down beside him. He kept his distance and watched Stiles slumber. His chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. His pink lips parted and his fingers dangled off the side of the cushion.

Peter pulled the throw blanket off the back of the couch and laid it down over Stiles’ body. He brushed his fingers through his hair and plugged his phone in to charge. Then he settled down on the opposite couch and fell asleep listening to deep breaths and slow heartbeats. Of all the sounds he missed most it was that of a calm and contented heart near to his own.

If someone was going to break through the wall he’d built so carefully around himself then, of course, it would be Stiles. Stupid, clever, Stiles. He had no tact, no grace, and no respect for personal boundaries. He was everything Peter missed about his family.

The first time they slept together Stiles fell asleep curled up next to him, naked and exhausted with water from the shower dripping down his back.

Peter wrapped his arms around his waist and held him close the entire night. He dreaded the moment he would awake and Stiles would no longer be there. That moment never came. When he awoke his bed was still warm and Stiles’ heartbeat still sounded in his ear. 

“I’m surprised you’re still here,” Peter said, rubbing his eyes while Stiles looked up at him with groggy confusion.

“What, you don’t like to cuddle?” Stiles asked. He blinked and lifted his head from the pillow. His hair had dried and hung down over his forehead and past his eyebrows. Peter missed the buzz cut a little, but he preferred being able to run his fingers through the short locks atop Stiles’ head.

He chuckled and brushed his thumb over Stiles’s mole-ridden cheek. “I suppose with you I don’t. Anyone else would get bitten.”

Stiles grinned the widest Peter had ever seen on him.

They lay there with their foreheads pressed together for a while longer. Peter still valued silence but he’d found a new way to relish in it as he let Stiles breath lull him back into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please leave a comment, thank you :)
> 
> I'm also on Tumblr [here.](http://triscuitsandsoup.tumblr.com/) So come say hi if you want to.


End file.
